


Eric x Alan Oneshots

by Championsgamer1



Category: GoAnimate
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bed bondage, Boys' Love, Collars, Crossdressing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hugging/Kissing, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Rubbing Back, Sex Toys, Shyness, Softcore Porn, Stroking Hair, Teasing, daddy!Alan, dominant!Alan, little!Eric, maid!Eric, mainly smut, shy!eric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Championsgamer1/pseuds/Championsgamer1
Summary: Help me.
Relationships: Eric/Alan





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my hellscape


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric teases Alan and gets pounded

It was a seemingly normal day. Eric had invited Clyde and Bongo, the 2 married guys, for a sleep-over. They then decided to play Truth Or Dare. It started out simple, like first crushes, kisses, worst secret, etc. Eric had to be tickled by all 3 of the others for 1 minute whilst being tied down, Alan had to take his shirt off, Clyde had to drink orange juice and toothpaste, and Bongo had to get a dick drawn on his face. After many grunts, complaints, energy drinks, childish remarks, and more, Eric got this dare:   
"The dare is:   
The person reading this has to give their spouse a lap dance."  
Eric froze, and looked at Alan, who looked back at him, confused. Eric shoved the phone at him, and covered his cherry-red face. "So what's the- oh. Oh my, uh, so, we're doing this, well, okay then, uh..." Eric buried his face in his hands, as Alan gave him a little hug. He then sat down on one of the armchairs, as Eric sat down on his lap. Alan placed his hands on Eric's hips, before beginning to grind onto his ass. Eric bit back a moan, and pressed himself onto Alan. The larger man gasped and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Eric's hips, the boy's shirt being the only thing keeping him from crushing Eric's pelvis. He tried his best to keep from grabbing Eric and fucking him in front of their guests, but trust me, it was hard. Eric was impossibly good at teasing his boyfriend Alan. After a while, Alan then decided to finish up, and began dry-fucking Eric, grabbing his boyfriends' hips and pulling them down, whilst thrusting his own hips upwards, making both of them climax in their pants. "We're gonna need to go, we need new pants." Alan chucked, as Eric covered his bright red face once again.


End file.
